Acceptions
by xChuuGaEulx
Summary: Ha Ni and Seung Jo continue with their married lifestyle, while someone tries hard to ruin their relationship. But why is that someone only rude to Oh Ha Ni? Why is that when they are the only ones in the house that someone's personality changes completely? Will Ha Ni and Seung Jo's relationship last?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I'm back! So, I am going to start making Playful Kiss fanfictions, too. Also, I will definitely update my Boys Over Flowers story, "The Secret Life of a Female Commoner" soon, so I would really love it if you read my two stories! Thank you so much, enjoy!  
~Acceptions~ Chapter One Oh Ha Ni's POV I sighed as I got up in the morning. Seung Jo was next to me, sleeping silently.  
"Aww," I cooed. I walked downstairs silently to find Mother in the kitchen making breakfast.  
"Ha Ni. Seung Jo is like an angel when he sleeps, right? Too bad he has to wake up," Mother said. I smiled and snickered, making Mother smile as well. After breakfast, I decided to wake up Seung Jo.  
"Seung Jo! Baek Seung Jo! Baek Seung Jo!" I chanted.  
He slowly opened his eyes and pulled my arm down so I would land on top of him. He wrapped his arms around me and yawned. "Five more minutes…"  
I rolled my eyes and got out of his grip, smacking his arm gently.  
"What is it, woman?!" He asked.  
"Get up! Let's go shopping!" "No."  
"Please," I cooed.  
"No, Oh Ha Ni, let me sleep."  
I snickered in my mind so no one heard it but me. I pulled him out of bed and said confidently, "If you're not going to get out of bed, I guess I'm just going to have to dress you myself."  
His eyes popped open and a surprised look was painted on his face.  
"Fine."  
I squealed and looked away as he got dressed. Soon, we were out of the house, and down the road to go shopping.  
When we got back home, I saw Mother with an angry look on her face, and unfamiliar girl sitting on the couch with a big smile planted on her face. "W-who's this?" I stuttered.  
The girl turned around and smiled.  
"My name is Areum Gi-min. Nice to meet you. I came because I knew Seung Jo in high school. We were in study hall together and were partners on an English project. That's how I know where you live, because of the project. I came because my father is severely injured and I need a place to stay. I'm the same age as you, 21, right?" She smiled.  
I nodded.  
Gi-min was very pretty. She had dark hair, and a small nose with brown eyes. Her face was also perfectly postured with a flat forehead. I wish I had some of her looks…  
"I guess you can share a room with her. I'll sleep in my old room with Eun-Jo," Seung Jo said.  
"Ha Ni, show our guest to the room that you will be sharing," Mother said with annoyance. Probably the girl was rude to her, or wasn't as innocent as I was? I smiled, and showed her to the room Seung Jo and I used to share.  
"I hope you're comfortable," I smiled sadly and bowed.  
"I will be once you stay out of my way," Gi-min said.  
"Eh?!"  
"I came here for one reason. And that one reason was - Baek Seung-Jo."  
~~~ Hi everyone! I hope you liked the first chapter of this story! I will be updating Chapter two very soon, so please tune in to read it! I also hope that you like the character that I made up (Areum Gi-min). She was my first OC! Thank you so much for reading! 3 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, welcome to Acceptions chapter two! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter my OC. I updated my other story, so I hope you will check that one out as well! I hope you enjoy Acceptions chapter two!  
~Acceptions~ Chapter Two Ha Ni's POV I hated the past few days. Gi-Min got in the way of Baek Seung-Jo and I, and she was also getting on Seung Jo's nerves as well. Mother hated her and would always glare at her like I would do as well. But one thing really bothered me - a lot. It didn't bother me, when on Baek Seung-Jo's birthday, she congratulated him all day for being 22, I mean, anyone would do that, right? But one special thing really got to me. I could have kicked that girl out that very second, but I didn't, because I am a nice person.  
I was working on cards for my patients since I was a nurse, and Baek Seung-Jo was next to me, helping. I was having a great time, and Gi-Min was downstairs drinking tea. We finally has some alone time, and I bet Baek Seung-Jo was also happy to spend time with just me, when I heard an "angelic voice" call to him.  
"Sunbae!" Gi-Min. We both groaned as she bounced through the door and ran to sit on the bed, which made me fall off because of the pressure she put on the bed.  
Seung Jo steadied himself and looked over at me, mouthing, "Alright?"  
I nodded and sat on the floor, when I noticed that the cards for my patients were ruined. When Gi-Min jumped on the bed, she purposely wanted to ruin something that was that important to me. "I hate you," I whispered.  
I started crying silently, sniffing ever so often.  
"Yah, Ha Ni-ah! Why are you crying?" He said, pulling me on the bed.  
I showed him the cards and he looked over at Gi-Min. She smiled and acted ever so innocent.  
He half-glared at her and wiped my tears away. "Let me go get you a handkerchief," He smiled.  
When he left and the door was fully closed, Gi-Min smirked.  
"Well, well, well. He's already getting closer to me by the minute. He must be getting tired of you, he doesn't want to touch Ha-Ni. You're fat, ugly, a bug, and a bother. Just leave me and Seung-Jo alone and you'll soon see what a real relationship looks like," She said to me.  
I mentally glared at her, and that's when my imagination kicked in.  
"...Just leave me and Seung-Jo alone and you'll soon see what a real relationship looks like," Gi-Min said.  
We were still both in the room and I smirked. I grabbed the pillow that was next to him and slapped it in her face.  
"Why do you have to do that? You might look all sweet and innocent on the outside, but in the inside, you're nothing more than a rude, ungrateful, slob," I smirked back at her.  
I wiped my tears fully away and soon, the door opened. Seung Jo.  
He had a handkerchief in his hand.  
"Yeah right! I'm prettier than you and Seung-Jo will soon come to his senses and see that he wants me more than he wants you," She smiled.  
"What?" Seung-Jo asked.  
"O-oh! Sunbae!" She asked surprisingly.  
"And, Gi-Min. You said you wanted to see what a real relationship looks like right?" I asked her.  
She scoffed as I strutted towards Seung-Jo and took his hand, sitting him down on the bed. I kissed him roughly as he kissed back, not caring who saw. Gi-Min's mouth hung open in surprise as she got up from the spot she was sitting.  
"Get out," I said. "We don't want you anymore."  
Then, the imaginative dream ended. I smiled, forgetting that Gi-Min was sitting right in front of me. "What are you smiling at idiot?" She asked. "Remember, stay out of my way."  
Right after she said that, the door opened and in walked Seung-Jo.  
"Here's a handkerchief," He smiled. If only Seung-Jo could see what Gi-Min was saying to me. If only that dream could become a reality.  
There was Chapter Two! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I will be updating Chapter Three and Four very soon! Thank you so much for viewing and reading! 3 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi I'm back with Chapter three! I can't wait to post the other chapters which are coming soon. Please please review my story, I would really like to know what you think! Enjoy!

 _Acceptions_

 _Chapter Three_

 _Oh Ha Ni's POV_

I walked out of the room, almost in tears. I couldn't believe she actually said that to me! She thinks she's so superior just because she's in our house. I bet she's going to make Seung Jo fall for her in minutes. I'm useless…

 _Seung Jo's POV_

Areum Gi-Min is such a fake. I probably wouldn't have even glanced at her in high school. I'm married, alright, woman!?

When she ran to sit on the bed, she made Ha Ni fall off and ruin the cards for her patients. Those cards are very important and I hate how Gi-Min doesn't know what she's getting herself into.

I looked over at Gi-Min, then back towards Ha Ni. I mouthed to her, "Alright?"

And I could hear the faint whisper of Oh Ha Ni saying, "I hate you."

She was crying, and I just wanted to wipe the faint smirk that was on Areum Gi-Min's face, who was just sitting there and not thinking about the person who just fell on the floor and because of that, probably risked the chance of millions of people's lives.

"Yah, Ha Ni-ah! Why are you crying?" I asked her, although I already knew the answer.

She must think I don't know what Gi-Min was doing. Excuse me, I'm a genius.

Idiot, I smiled as I helped Ha Ni up on the bed and glared at Gi-Min.

She looked at me, and I could feel her tense shoulders relax a bit.

"Let me go get you a handkerchief," I said as I walked out of the room.

I love her, I love Oh Ha Ni. Gi-Min won't make me erase that feeling.

 **Hi, sorry for the short chapter! I will be updating this story soon and also my Boys Over Flowers fanfic as well. Please, please, please review! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! I am back with chapter four of Acceptions! I hope you all like the last chapter, so sorry it was short! I just updated my other Boys Over Flowers story, and I'd be so happy if you checked it out. Thanks, and on with the the story!

 _ **Acceptions**_

 _ **Chapter Four**_

 _ **Ha Ni's POV**_

It was dinner time in our "happy" household, as I put my now ruined patient cards away with Seung Jo's paperwork as I trampled Eun Jo while going downstairs.

"Oops, sorry…," I stated.

"Dummy," Eun Jo replied. But he smiled, so I knew he was fine. Just like a mini Baek Seung Jo! I got up, just be rewarded with the worst sight ever.

Seung Jo was getting out of the room, and Gi-Min followed. She then looped her arm in his and held his hand willingly. Seung Jo took his arm away and stayed behind Gi-Min. He gave me an apologetic look as I sighed, letting him know I was fine.

When Seung Jo turned around to put on his slippers, Gi-Min tripped me "accidentally" with her foot.

"Oops!" She whispered apologetically.

Seung Jo turned back around towards me, and saw that I was on the floor, and Gi-Min was looking around innocently, not even taking a second glance at me. He glared at her, and helped me up.

"Come on, Oh Ha Ni," Seung Jo said.

I nodded as he helped me downstairs with Gi-Min strutting behind us, proud with herself.

"Everyone, I brought home the new lunchbox meal items that Joon Gu created. One for each of you," My father smiled.

Baek Seung Jo's father squealed in delight as Mother shook her head at him and smiled at my father.

"That must have took a long time to prepare," She bragged.

We all took our seats, and when I tried to sit next to Seung Jo, Gi-Min took my spot instead. Mother scowled at her.

Instead, I took the seat next to Eun Jo, as he glanced at me and kind of glared at Gi-Min. Aw, I knew he cared for me.

"I will eat well!" Gi-Min said happily while Mother whispered something under her breath and glared. I nodded. Baek Seung Jo noticed my unhappiness.

"Eun Jo, can we switch seats? I want to enjoy my meal next to my wife," Seung Jo said.

Eun Jo glanced at him, then at Gi-Min, and then at me. He nodded, as both of them moved their bowls to their new seats.

Gi-Min angrily looked at me and then smiled, still trying to keep her innocent act.

"Aw, so cute!" She said, ruffling Eun Jo's hair. He pushed it back into place and scowled at her.

Mother had a look on her face that said "stay away from my son's hair or else". I giggled a little as Seung Jo smiled.

After dinner, I walked into the bathroom and took off my clothes, getting into the warm, bubbly, bath. It made me feel relaxed as I washed myself off with ease. I wrapped my body in a towel, and slowly unlocked the door, trying to search for anyone in sight. I snuck up to my shared bedroom and heard the worst words Gi-Min could ever have said come out of her mouth.

"Sunbae, I'm going to go take a bath. Can you help wash me?" She tweeted. I stood there, silent, as I waited for Seung Jo to reply.

That's it. Areum Gi-Min is going down.

 _Hi! What do you think will happen in the next chapter? I hope you enjoyed this one though. Talk to you later!_


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone, I'm back with Chapter Five of Acceptions! I hope you enjoy it!

 **Acceptions**

 **Chapter Five**

 **Ha Ni's POV**

"What are you talking about Gi-Min?" I heard Seung Jo's voice reply.

"Undress me," She said.

I felt something wet down pour my cheeks. I was crying, and I didn't even notice. I have to stop this. I can't take this any longer! I wiped my tears away and heard shuffling in the room.

I opened the door to take Arum Gi-Min down, when I saw her moving in for the kill. Her lips were right next to Baek Seung Jo's, and all eyes turned towards me. I could see Seung Jo trying to push Gi-Min away, and Gi-Min looked still oh so innocent.

"We wanted this," She smiled.

"Not true. Get away from me and leave me and my wife alone," Baek Seung Jo said, pushing her away.

"Yah!" I shouted.

I walked over to Gi-Min as she whispered to me.

"Getting closer to him already."

She smiled as Seung Jo walked out of the room.

I clenched my hand as I did something I couldn't stop. I slapped her. Gi-Min. My hand pulsed across her face as she held her cheek with her hand.

"You are so going to pay for this," She warned. Fake tears welled up in her eyes as she smirked.

"Sunbae!" She wailed running out of the room.

What have I done?...

 _Hi everyone! Sorry for the short chapter, it's just that I'm busy with my other stories, but next chapter I will definitely try to make sure I at least have more than three hundred words or less. So sorry!_


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone, not going to be a long author's note today like I usually do. But please enjoy chapter six of Acceptions!

 _Acceptions_

 _Chapter Six_

 _Ha Ni's POV_

Gi-Min fake ran out of the room wailing.

"Sunbae! Ha Ni hit me!" She tattled.

A few minutes later, Seung Jo appeared before me with a worried look on his face.

"Why did you hit her?"

"I didn't hit her, I slapped her."

"That's basically the same thing," Seung Jo explained.

"Because she was talking about … undressing you," I replied.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you should hit someone. Apologize."

Woah. Total change of attitude. Is Baek Seung Jo starting to have a soft spot for Gi-Min.

 _Seung Jo's POV_

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you should hit someone. Apologize."

I walked out of the room leaving Ha Ni starstruck. What. Just. Happened!?

How am I sticking up for a girl like Gi-Min? What is she doing to me? Am I actually … drifting away from my Oh Ha Ni? I can't. I love her.

Gi-Min is just a fake.

 _Back to Ha Ni's POV_

I sobbed quietly into my pillow, making sure no one could hear my wails. Why is she doing this? We're married. Just then, the door clicked open.

"Seung-," I started turning around, hoping to see my _husband_ when standing before me I instead saw the Baek-Seung-Jo-Husband-Stealer. I groaned.

"Hello! Sorry, were you expecting someone else?" She asked, treating me like a baby.

I shook my head and sat up straight, trying to make my body image seem strong and sophisticated.

"See, I told you it would work. Always does, never won't. He's mine now," Gi-Min smiled and winked at me, snapping her fingers.

Perfect. I have a husband stealing woman in my house, and she won't leave me alone.


	7. Chapter 7

_Acceptions_

 _Chapter 7 (A/N: Sorry for not updating in awhile! Please no hate!)_

 _Oh Ha Ni's POV_

What is that Baek Seung Jo turning into? I hope he doesn't slowly drift away from me. I was sitting in Eun Jo and Seung Jo's room the next morning pondering this, when Seung Jo finally woke up from a long night's sleep. He looked at me and smiled, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Yah, Ha Ni," He said softly.

I turned to him with hope in my eyes as he started. "Let's go somewhere together."

Hope glinted in my eyes as he smiled and I sighed.

Just then, Gi-Min jumped in the room and smirked.

"So, where are we going?" She asked, her hair bouncing with every word making Seung Jo slightly get startled. I mean, I can understand him, he was practically shirtless.

She walked over to us and threw the blankets over me as she sat down next to a shirtless Seung Jo.

"Umm," Seung Jo looked over at me and threw the blankets off me. I smiled as Gi-Min looked a little annoyed.

"Oh Ha Ni, we're going to the aquarium," He told me, ignoring Gi-Min.

He got dressed quickly in the bathroom as Gi-Min and I stayed in Seung Jo and Eun Jo's room. We were still sitting down, and Areum Gi-Min was glaring at me once in a while.

"I am coming on that trip, and you can't stop me Oh Ha Ni. Nobody can," She said.

I rolled my eyes as she scoffed and pushed me down.

"Get up," She said.

I sat up just when Baek Seung Jo walked in the room with a serious look on his face.

"Let's go Ha Ni," He told me and pulled me into his car. Gi-Min tried to get in as well, but he just locked the back doors when she tried to get in.

She looked surprised and yelled, "Alright, that's fine. I'll just follow you guys in my car," She said.

She glared at me and walked away. We soon got to the aquarium and Seung Jo payed for me and him, good thing Gi-Min wasn't there yet!

When we walked in, I saw a very cute sea lion.

"Wow, so cute!" I called to Seung Jo.

"Yah, definitely. Sea lions can swim at burst speeds up to 25 miles per hour, but most of the time they swim around 11 miles per hour," He explained to me and smiled.

"Sunbae~!" A melodic voice called out.

I turned and saw, the one the only, Areum Gi-Min.

"Oh, great," I whispered to Seung Jo.

He comforted me by putting his hand on my shoulder. Please, keep it there Baek Seung Jo. Please let me know you'll be by my side forever and not fall for Gi-Min's dirty tricks.

"Yah! What do you want?!" Seung Jo asked sternly.

"I just wanted to check up on you. You wouldn't want anything to do with _this kid_ am I right?" She ran her fingers on Seung Jo's broad chest, making me fume with anger.

"Oh am I bothering you?" She whispered in my ear, shoving me away from Seung Jo and replacing our linked arms with hers.

"Sunbae! Ooh! Let's go look at the turtles!" And like that, I was left behind. For the fifth time this week.

 **Hi again! Thank you so much for all your nice comments, and for those of you who left hate, like the anonymous user who posted as Jennifer - here is a special message for you. I am sorry I couldn't update sooner, I was busy maintaining my other story account on Quotev. But please, if you are still reading this, don't tell me because my stories are short I shouldn't write anymore. I am updating as fast as I can, and if you don't like the schedule I am keeping up with, please don't make such a big deal out of this. As for my other readers, thank you so much for all the nice comments you have given me, it makes me want to continue writing the story for as long as I can! Thank you so much for reading my long rant! :3 Sorry about that.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Acceptions**

 **Chapter Eight**

 **Ha Ni's POV**

After we walked past the turtles, Seung Jo sighed. "I'm bored, let's go."

I looked at him with a questioning look, and then saw him glare at Gi-Min for a few seconds.

Great, Gi-Min ruined our date. We got home and I decided to take a warm, hot, shower. Just to calm me down. I was thinking about what I should do with the animal who let her into this house. I really hated her right now.

After the shower, I put on my pajamas and dryed my hair, to search for Seung Jo. I checked Eun Jo's room, but he was instead lying in our bedroom, which was really rare, since he wasn't in this room at night.

"S-seung Jo?" I asked. He turned to me and smiled. Hm, Gi Min is usually in here right now.

"Where's Areum Gi-Min?" I stated.

"She wanted to make dinner, so she's at the market," He replied.

"Ah."

"And my parents and your father left with Eun Jo for a week long trip."  
My eyes went big as I stared at him.

"Why!?" I asked him.

"You know my mother, she leaves unexpectedly for things like this."

I nodded, as the room went silent. I fiddled with my hands as Seung Jo moved next to me, putting his arm around me. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek, blushing. Seung Jo placed me on the bed as I rolled on top of him, nervously. He was shirtless, and soon I was too. Where was this going? I sat up on him as a way of saying we should stop.

 **Gi-Min's POV**

I got back from buying the groceries and set them on the table. Oh Ha Ni better be staying away from my man, or else she'll pay. I walked inside Eun Jo's room, since they weren't here right now (family trip or something without us) and I didn't see Seung Jo. I glared at the room I was staying in with Ha Ni. He must be in there. I huffed and opened the door silently, just to see Ha Ni sitting on him. A devious smile was painted on my face as I took out my phone slowly to snap a picture.

 **Seung Jo's POV**

I looked around the room, to let Ha Ni breathe, and saw the door was a crack open. I looked closer, and saw that Gi Min was there, taking a photo.

I gently rolled Ha Ni to the other side of the bed and planted a big kiss on her forehead, telling her I would be right back. I made my way out of the door, and grabbed Gi-Min by the arm, pulling her into Eun Jo's room.

 **Sorry, everyone, that I couldn't make this chapter longer. I need to update more of my other stories, like The Secret Life of a Female Commoner and Her Flowers, since I haven't updated that one for a while. Thanks for bearing with me!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's chapter nine of Acceptions! I will definitely update The Secret Life of a Female Commoner soon, so don't worry! When I reach chapter 10 on this story or the other story, it will be a big party chapter! *laughs* Now on with chapter nine!**

 _Acceptions_

 _Chapter Nine_

 _Seung Jo's POV_

I walked in the room just to encounterAreum Gi Min's devious smirk as she sat on the bed blinking stupidly, obviously hiding her cell phone behind her back.

"What did you do!?" I questioned. I already knew, though, since I'm a genius. I just wanted to make her feel bad.

She smiled, showing her shiny white teeth as she kicked her legs back and forth.

"I took a picture," She said bluntly.

"Yah! I know what you took a picture of Gi-Min!" I told her.

"Alright, and you know you're not going to get it back unless you forget Oh Ha Ni and go on a date with me."

"Never."

"Fine then! That picture will be posted all around the internet, and you could lose both of your jobs," She explained. "The caption can also be, 'Boyfriend found cheating on girlfriend', and there will be interviews after interviews of me crying and suffering…," She continued.

"Fine, I give up. I'll do what you want!" I shouted.

"Okay…," She sneered. "Baek Seung Jo, now I can show you how to really have fun with a girl…"

She pulled me on top of her and smirked, right when the door slammed open.

"Oh Ha Ni!" I shouted.

 _Oh Ha Ni's POV_

I layed in Seung Jo and I's room staring at the ceiling.

"He is taking way too long," I whispered to myself.

I walked out of the room to hear talking in Gi-Min's room, and could clearly make out the audible tone of Baek Seung Jo. Why was he in there!?

"Okay…," Gi Min said. "Baek Seung Jo, now I can show you how to really have fun with a girl," She continued.

I heard shuffling and then slammed the door open with tears forming in my eyes.

Seung Jo was on top of Gi-Min. How could he do this to me!?

"Oh Ha Ni!" He shouted.

I shook my head. This couldn't have been happening to me. Am I asleep? I pinched myself, then realized, this wasn't a dream.

"This isn't what it looks like." Baek Seung Jo said seriously. But she shushed him.

"Oh, but it is. I'm sorry Oh Ha Ni, but your boyfriend was cheating on you. Ever since I came here, ever since he and I met when you guys were dating. He. Was. Cheating. On. You," Gi-Min said slowly, making the words break me with every sound. Seung Jo nodded slowly, but I could see sadness in his eyes.

"If I knew you were doing this to me, then I never would have married you! Baek Seung Jo, you traitor!" I yelled at him. I put my hand over my mouth and rushed to my room.

You traitor...


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you so much for PM'ing me your request for a new chapter! Please check out my other account: ArianaButeraGrande

But for now, enjoy the story!

 _Acceptions_

 _Chapter Ten_

 _Ha Ni's POV_

How could he do this to me? I thought he would protect me, but instead he just cheated on me! And with Areum Gi Min? Of all people, he had to pick her?

I flopped on the bed in _my_ roomand cried into my pillow. I heard the occasional thumps of Seung Jo and Gi-Min in Eun Jo's room, but I didn't want to know what they were doing in there…

 _Seung Jo's POV_

I had enough. I got up and left the room. I can't tell Oh Ha Ni about what happened, because then we can lose our jobs.

Gi-Min might be smarter than I thought.

Soon, it was nighttime, and I changed into my striped pajamas that matched...Oh Ha Ni's.

I need to go talk to her. What kind of husband would I be if I didn't talk to her?

I sighed, and started to walk into our room.

Ha Ni was sitting on the bed, brushing her hair.

"Oh hello," She said, still facing the front of the room, ignoring eye contact with her. Wow, at least she's talking to me.

"Oh Ha Ni!"

She turned around. "Hmm?"

"I got rid of Gi-Min. She's in the room I'm sleeping in, and she's already asleep...so...I can finally talk to you about, well, what happened."

I climbed into the bed as Ha Ni stood up. I had a confused look on my face as I glanced up at her.

"I'm not sleeping in bed with a stranger! I only feel comfortable with sharing it with my husband," She smiled.

"Ha Ni!" I whispered.

I got out of the bed as she sat down.

She smirked as I sat on the couch in "our" room.

I grabbed a book and started to read, because I didn't want to lose. All she wants of me is to get out of this room, and I will not allow it.

She just sighed and continued to brush her hair as she turned out the lights.

"Yah! I was reading," I explained, turning the lights back on. She just simply looked at me and flicked them back off.

I turned them back on as she scoffed, turning them back out. Soon when I went to turn the lights back on, she put her hand on mine and turned the light on herself. She stared at me directly in the eyes, and I could see tears well up in them.

"Seung Jo…," She started.

"Oh, so you do know my name?" I joked.

She sniffed, wiping her nose with her arm.

"This is...very hard."

I looked at her with concern etched in my voice.

"I-I wanna get a divorce," She explained.

"What?" I asked in surprise.

"I said, I want to get a divorce," She said again except sternly this time.

"Oh Ha Ni, I bet you will not want that after I explain to you what happened, I-"

"No," She paused. "I can't be with a man who does those types of things with a girl who's really rude to his wife."

"Wait…," I started.

"I'm sleeping on the couch tonight," She finished, walking out of the room.

Why did I do that?

 _Oh Ha Ni's POV_

Tears were falling out of my eyes and landing on the pillow as I set up the couch and got under the covers.

You are not at fault with this, Ha Ni. He just wasn't the right one. You got married just a little too early. You'll still come to visit him when he's happily married with Gi-Min right? I shook my head. That's what I thought.

I'm sorry, Seung Jo.

"It just had to be done," I whispered to myself before shutting off the lights to the room and to my relationship.

Forever?

 **Hi everyone I hope you liked this chapter! Chapter 11 coming tomorrow and The Secret Life of a Female Commoner will be updated as well! Thank you so much, please review and favorite!**


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for not updating! I will frequently though. I have been very busy! Now on with the story!

 **Acceptions**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Ha Ni's POV**

I avoided him the next day. He tried to talk to me, but I wouldn't let him. What have I done that was so bad that he had to intrude on our relationship like that?

"Ha Ni!" Someone called out. I turned around and saw Seung Jo, looking at me with a worried expression on his face.

"You were spaced out," Gi Min giggled.

I glared at her as Seung Jo sighed.

He sat next to me and I huffed, scooting away from him.

"Ha Ni, please let me explain."

I just got up and walked away from him as Gi-Min smirked.

"It's alright. I'm inviting a sunbae to help me study," I called before him.

He walked up to me cooly. "Who?" He chuckled.

"Um, it's a man, thank you very much," I smiled. "...and his name is Seong Kim Yeong."

"Who's that?" Seung Jo asked, interested.

"Oh, no one. Just that new doctor. He's very cute," I smiled.

A few hours later, someone rang the doorbell. "It must be Kim Yeong-sunbae!" I fake squealed as I let the good looking man inside. Okay, but I have to admit, he's not too good looking compared to Seung Jo.

"Oh Ha Ni," He stated.

"Hello," I smiled.

He looked around as I lead him upstairs, past Seung Jo's room. Seung Jo of course was just getting out of his room, so it was the perfect timing. He sat on my bed as I told him to wait there, and I exited my room and met up with Seung Jo.

"So is that the fictitious Seong Kim Yeong?" He smirked.

I nodded. "He's not 'fictitious', he's real."

"Ha Ni, you know you're really bad at making me jealous."

I gulped. "Oh yeah? Well, we'll see." I turned around on my heel and sauntered out the door to where my "boyfriend" or "study buddy" was sitting.

I wonder how this will turn out? I smirked as I left the door a crack open and turned towards Kim Yeong…

 **Hi everyone! Yay! I added another OC! I hope I left off at a good point, and I will update Secret Life of a Female Commoner AND Acceptions as well! See you soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

I am so sorry I haven't updated in such a while, I was super busy! But I will definitely try to update more frequently over Holiday break, and I will try to finish Secret Life of a Female Commoner! Now on with the chapter!

 **EXCEPTions (Thank you Kiki1770, I can't change the title of the story but I can change this!)**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Ha Ni's POV**

Kim Yeong stared at me for little bit as he cleared his throat. He took off his glasses that made him look cute, and chuckled.

"What do you need help on Oh Ha Ni?" He asked me.

"Oh, um, I still need help on the exam, I want to get a better job at the hospital," I explained to him.

My palms were feeling sweaty. Okay, I did I mention that I was lying to this poor sunbae? I felt very bad, I didn't need a new position at the hospital. It's just, (like I mentioned) to get Seung Jo jealous. This cannot lead to more problems can it?

I sat on the bed next to Sunbae as I started to ask him questions, and then, soon I heard the giggling of Gi Min through the little cracked open space of the door.

I glared at the space as Seong Kim-Yeong looked at me.

"Oh Ha Ni," He said.

I looked at him.

"Hm?" I asked.

"Are you sure you don't want Seung Jo to study with you? He is your husband…," Kim-Yeong stated.

Oh no! Ha Ni, don't let him leave! You can't make a fool out of yourself in front of Seung Jo!

"No, no! Sunbae, you are really smart and I would love to learn from you!" I fake-smiled.

Kim Yeong-sunbae chuckled as continued to read the hospital manual to me. All of a sudden, I heard footsteps coming to our room. I rushed quickly to the door, just to meet with Seung Jo. He slammed the door open as I crept back to Kim Yeong pushing his arm over my shoulders to try and make Seung Jo jealous.

Seung Jo chuckled as he looked at me.

"Well, I think I must be going now," Kim-Yeong said as he pushed past Seung Jo.

I guess he got creeped out…

"Wait, let's meet up again!" I smiled.

Kim-Yeong nodded, and placed his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "Next week will be fine."

I nodded back at him as he left.

"Seriously, Oh Ha Ni. What was that!?" Seung Jo asked.

"What was what?" I asked innocently.

"You were seriously flirting with that guy right in front me, your husband!" He whisper shouted.

"So?" I said.

"So, you are not supposed to flirt with other men! That's not how marriage works."

"Yeah, well, husbands aren't supposed to be traitors to their wives as well!"

"Ha Ni-ah, just please. Let me explain."

"I'm waiting," I said.

Just then, Gi-Min interrupted the conversation.

"Seung Jo, what are you doing talking to her?" She sneered.

Seung Jo was silent as Gi-Min pulled him closer to her.

"So, for our first date, where should we go? We could get some milk tea or ride the ferris wheel at the amusement park. Oh! We could also get some ice cream!" She squealed.

She then stopped and her expression turned from excitement to a dull, cold, expression.

"Excuse me, Ha Ni-ah, this is a private conversation," She stated.

She then pulled Seung Jo out of the doorway and slammed the door in my face.

Just great. Out of all people, why did this have to happen to me?!

 **Hi everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will try to update tomorrow if I have the time both of my long stories (this one, and The Secret Life of a Female Commoner) if I have the time since tomorrow is Christmas Eve and the next day is Christmas! Merry Christmas to all, and I will try to update soon this week without a delay! Bye-bye! *bows***


	13. Chapter 13

Hi everyone, I am back! I just wanted to let you know that this will be sort of a medium sized chappie, and there will be romance! I also wanted to wish everyone a belated Christmas and holiday. I hope you all had a great time! Today is New Year's Eve, and I might update again at 12:00 midnight or tomorrow some other time when it is officially a New Year! I wish you all a happy and safe New Year's Eve and I hope that you will enjoy this chapter!

 **Acceptions**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Ha Ni's POV**

I couldn't take this much longer. Was Seung Jo actually going to go on a date with Gi Min?

I sighed as I put my ear to the door of Eun Jo's room, and listened to the conversation.

"How about you take me to the aquarium like you did last time? Except … instead of Oh Ha Ni, me!" She stated happily.

"Aish," I groaned.

"Areum Gi-Min, quit this. I intend to take no part in this so-called date you've planned for us. You seem to forget many times, but I have a wife, Oh Ha Ni."

I smiled a little bit, and took my ear away from the door. I bit my finger lightly, thinking.

Oh Ha Ni! Snap out of it! You're supposed to be angry at him!

I sighed and put my ear up to the door again as I listened.

"I know, but if you don't do as I command, I will show the picture to everyone."

"I know, but I really don't care anymore, Areum Gi-Min. That is a private photo that every couple can relate to. I will be leaving."

I gasped and ran quickly back to my room. I flopped on my bed and crossed my arms to look mad at him.

Seung Jo walked into our shared room and looked at me, closing the door behind him. This time, remembering to lock it.

"Please, Oh Ha Ni, just let me explain-," He started.

Do I really have to be mad at him anymore?

Tears started to form in my eyes as I ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"I guess you could say I heard everything," I sniffled. "But what picture was Gi-Min talking about?"

"Just an embarrassing one of us," He smiled.

I nodded as I tilted my head to kiss him.

He kissed me forcefully as we locked hands. He smiled and sat me on the bed while he rolled to other side. I moved in close and kissed him softly as I started to rest my head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Oh Ha Ni."

I smiled at him and said it back.

"I love you, too, Baek Seung Jo."

 **Gi-Min's POV**

Seung Jo left me for _her._ All I had ever been was nice to him and this is how he treats me?

This is how he chose to treat me. If I manipulated her instead of him, how would he feel?

Maybe he would come running back to me asking for forgiveness.

And I would of course forgive him. I've decided.

I am going to win Baek Seung Jo and I don't care if I have to break Oh Ha Ni's dainty little heart to do it.


End file.
